Pole support and base assemblies can be used for many purposes ranging from being used with straps and ropes to define queuing lines to being used as uprights for net sports such as volleyball or badminton. The sometimes temporary nature of these structures and the need to store them makes it beneficial for the pole to be able to be removed from the base. Aspects of the present disclosure address a type of pole and base structure that is easy to assemble and disassemble.